


Broken Sculpture

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Series: Fun and Fluffy Oneshot AU's [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Business AU, M/M, ian is a secretary, idk lol, mickey helps ian, prompt, workers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian sneaks into his bosses office to retrieve a file of his but accidentally breaks something in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Sculpture

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from Prompt: You accidentally broke the clay figure the boss keeps on their desk and some how I’m helping you fix it???

Ian and Mickey work in a big corporate office. Ian is the receptionist/secretary for the boss and Mickey’s just a lowly cubicle worker. When Ian had first started he was in the cubicles with Mickey. They had connected on the first day with both being from the southside and for a while Ian was the only one Mickey tolerated. At some point in their first week the old secretary quit or got fired and because the boss had just hired a bunch of people he didn’t feel like conducting interviews again so he kept it within who was already working there. Ian got the secretarial position because his boss claims he’s good with people and well Mickey isn’t exactly.  “A fucking relief” Mickey claimed when Ian told him about it.

On this particular day at the office the boss is out for a few hours and Ian is in his office secretly searching for the reports he requested back but kept getting denied. He thought it was some joke Mickey was playing on him and purposely fucked them up and may have made them wildly inappropriate. He knows the boss hasn’t looked at them yet but would either later today or tomorrow and Ian has to get them back before he can see them.

Ian is searching through drawers on his boss’s desk and notices one he hasn’t looked in. He tries opening it but sees that it’s stuck. He pulls the drawer harder and harder shaking the desk with it. He continues until he hears glass shatter by the edge of the desk.

“Shit,” he says softly running over to the area of the office. “Shit!” He says louder looking down at the broken pieces of the boss’s prized statue.

 Even though personally Ian thought it was the ugliest piece of shit he’s ever seen and actually looks better in pieces he knows how pissed his boss will be if he finds it broken and how fired he’d be if his boss figures out it he was in his office without permission.

He nervously paces around the office trying to think of what to do.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” He mumbles under his breath. He bites his lip and tries to think of someone who can help him. He sighs when the person enters his mind. He walks out of his office and to his desk, he presses some numbers and then the call button.

“Yeah?” The person on the other line answers.

“Mick- uh I mean uh Mr. Milkovich, Mr. Dawson would like to see you in his office please?”

He hears Mickey laugh on the other line. “Okay Mr. Gallagher can you tell Mr. Dawson that Mr. Milkovich will be there after he’s done writing this paper.” Mickey mocks Ian.

“It’s actually urgent so can you be there now?”

Mickey sighs. “Fine”

Ian returns to Mr. Dawson’s office to wait for Mickey in there. He begins to pick up the pieces when he sees Mickey enter. Ian almost laughs. Mickey always tried his best to make a point of looking slightly more professional in Mr. Dawson’s presence. Mickey had clearly run his hands over his shirt a few times to get the creases out before entering the office.

He sees only Ian in there and visibly relaxes. “What the fuck?” Mickey says. “What’d you call me in here for?”

If this was one of the porno’s Mickey downloaded from time to time Mickey would know what Ian called him in for but sadly Mickey’s life was not like a porno so he knew whatever the reason it was going to annoy him.

“I uh…” Ian starts and looks down at the ground where his hands were picking up shards of broken clay. “I may have broke something.” Ian looks at Mickey.

“The fuck, Gallagher. What were you doing in here anyway?”

“I was trying to find those reports I filed earlier this week. I kept asking for them back but he kept forgetting so I figured…”

“Figured you’d break in and steal them?”

Ian ignores Mickey’s comment. “Help me fix it?” Ian looks up at Mickey with his puppy eyes that makes Mickey weak. “Please?”

Mickey runs his hands down his face and sighs. “Fuckk. Fine.” He bends down to help Ian. “But you fuckin’ owe me.”

Ian nods. “Whatever you want.”

Mickey stands up after they gather all the pieces. “I can um go on a coffee run or something and pick up some super glue on the way?”

Ian shakes his head. “Nah no need. I have some.” He nudges to his desk outside the office. “Second drawer on the left.”

Mickey goes to get the super glue and Ian tries to figure out which pieces go where.

When that’s done and Mickey returns with the glue they work together as a team. Ian holding two pieces together as Mickey glues and then holds another two together as Mickey glues and so on until all the pieces are stuck together, waiting for the glue to dry in between sticking new pieces together so it won’t all fall apart as they worked.  

Ian checks his watch anxiously as Mickey tries to glue the last piece.

“Would you stop fucking shaking you’re gonna break the whole thing all over again!” Mickey says aggravated.

“Sorry, sorry. Shit. We only have a few minutes, Mick.”

“Relax. We got this. Plus you know how long it takes him to get to the office after he’s entered the building. If he’s already parked from his ‘late breakfast meeting’ we still got another 15 minutes.”

“Yeah, yeah okay.” Ian steadies his hands as Mickey squeezes out the glue very carefully and glues the last piece together.

“There.” Mickey says capping the glue.

“Okay.” Ian holds the statue and gets up very carefully. He walks back over to the desk and very gently places the statue back on the desk. They both breathe a sigh of relief when Ian succeeds.

“Oh thank god.” Ian says bending down as his anxieties exit his body.

“Alright now lets get out of here before you get yourself into more trouble.”

“Yeah,” Ian goes to follow Mickey. “Wait!” He says realizing why he was in there in the first place. He scans the office again hoping the files weren’t in the drawer whose stickiness caused this accident. He looks in the corner of the office he hadn’t got to yet and see’s piles of files in a basket. He runs over to it and quickly looks through it.

“Got it!” He says excitedly as he finds the folder he was looking for earlier.

“Greatt.” Mickey says. “Now lets get the fuck out of here huh?”

Ian nods as he quickly walks behind Mickey to exit.

Ian goes back to his desk and stuffs the file in it.

Mickey leans on Ian’s desk “So that favor you owe me.” Mickey says.

“Right! Right ummm what do you want? Like coffee for a week or something?”

“Nah I was thinking something different.”

“Oh yeah? What?”

Mickey bites his lip nervously. “I dunno. Dinner maybe?”

“Dinner?”

“Yeah.”

“You wanna got to dinner? With me?”

“That’s what I said isn’t it?” Mickey says.

“Like a date?” Ian smiles.

Mickey rolls his eyes and turns around. “Whatever you want to call it.”

Ian laughs. “8 on Friday?” Ian calls out.

“Sure whatever.” Mickey yells back as he makes his way back to his cubicle.

Ian grins and looks down at the report he just saved from being looked at by his boss. He’d give them to Mickey when the time was right.

So, around lunch time.


End file.
